


Halloween!

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [16]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adorable, Costumes, Cute, Halloween, Holiday, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonnor on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Halloween! (Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117480) by [benjji2795](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795)



> Just a fun little fic in honor of the upcoming holiday :) It's literally pure, sugary, tooth-rotting fluff. I hope y'all enjoy it :D

Jude looked up from his backpack as he was pulling his books from his locker to find Connor bounding up to him, eliciting, as he often did, the image of an excited puppy in Jude’s mind.

 

“Hey Jude!” Connor grinned, skidding to a stop as Jude slammed his locker shut and slung his bag over his shoulder (mind you, he slammed it not because he was angry, but simply because it took a lot of effort to close).

 

“Hey Con,” Jude replied, leaning over and placing a brief kiss on Connor’s cheek as he twined their hands together.  Connor’s smile grew wider and he blushed, still unused to Jude showing unprompted affection in the school hallways (not that Connor was complaining).

 

“S-so, are you looking forward to Halloween?” Connor asked as they started walking down the hallway to head home.

 

“Not really,” Jude shrugged.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Most of the foster homes I was in didn’t care to let us make costumes and go trick-or-treating and stuff like that.  And now that I can, I just think that I’m too old to do that,” Jude explained nonchalantly.

 

“Hey! I’m dressing up and going trick-or-treating!” Connor argued, sounding mildly offended by Jude’s comment.

 

“Yeah, but you’re pretty much like five,” Jude giggled as Connor shoved him gently.

 

“But wait, are you saying you don’t want to go trick-or-treating with me?” Connor questioned, his bottom lip starting to stick out in a pout.

 

“I—I hadn’t been planning on it,” Jude answered hesitantly as Connor’s expression was making him rethink his plan.

 

“Come on Jude!  It’ll be fun!” Connor pleaded, yanking on Jude’s hand as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Oh—okay sure,” Jude answered.  It’s not like he was vehemently opposed to the idea and dammit, Connor’s puppy dog eyes were just impossible to say no to.

 

“Yes!” Connor whooped, tugging Jude along as he picked up his walking pace towards Jude’s house.  “Now come on, we have to figure out what our costumes are going to be!”

 

“Star Wars?” Jude asked hopefully, going to his default for any situation, and though he couldn’t see Connor’s face, he was sure that he got an eye roll for that.

 

“Not this time Jude,” Connor chuckled.  “There’s something else I want to do and we can’t do it if we pick Star Wars.”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“Let’s wait until we get back to your house so we can really talk about it,” Connor responded.

* * *

 

“Okay, okay,” Connor mumbled to himself, flopping down on Jude’s bed. “I totally want to do a couples costume!” he loudly announced after a moment.

 

“What the heck does that mean?” Jude questioned, gazing quizzically at Connor with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You know, not like matching costumes, but something where the two costumes go together.  Like…like Luke and Leia! Or uh—Mario and Luigi! You know, something like that,” Connor explained enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on the mattress as he spoke.

 

“Well, what were you thinking we should do then?” Jude inquired, settling down next to Connor.

 

“Wait, you want to do it?”

 

“Well yeah,” Jude answered with a smile on his face.  “It sounds like fun.  We just can’t do anything ridiculous or hard to make.  I mean, since we do have less than a week to get our costumes.”

 

“Thanks babe,” Connor replied excitedly, resting his chin on Jude’s shoulder. “I don’t know what we should do though. I hadn’t gotten that far because I didn’t think you’d say yes,” he added, mumbling.

 

“Dork,” Jude laughed, playfully poking Connor’s nose as he pulled out his phone. “Here, why don’t we look up some ideas then?”

 

“Uh, yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“Wow,” Jude muttered, scrolling through the results of a Google image search for “gay couples costumes”.  “Most of these are downright outrageous.”

 

“Or sexual,” Connor added.  “Well, what about that one?” he asked, pointing to a very cute couple dressed up as Ash and Pikachu.

 

“Neither of us like Pokémon,” Jude replied as he kept scrolling.

 

“Yeah, but they’re cute!” Connor argued, trying to reach in and move the page back up.

 

“I know, but I want to do something that’s—you know— _us_ ,” Jude countered.

 

“Us— _us_ ,” Connor murmured absentmindedly. “Ooh, I know!” Connor perked up off Jude’s shoulder and Jude turned to look at him.  “We should both be unicorns!”

 

“Wha—where did you get an idea like that?” Jude wondered, staring at Connor as if he had grown a second head.

 

“Because you’re the Judicorn of course!” Connor grinned smugly, feeling proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

 

“I swear to god I’m going to kill Mariana,” Jude muttered. “You were never supposed to find out about that name.”

 

“Why not?  I honestly love it,” Connor said, wrapping his arms around Jude.  “It’s unique, just like you.  And it's definitely very _us_.”

 

“Can you not be adorable right now?” Jude huffed.  “I’m trying to be ticked off at Mariana right now.”

 

“Sorry babe, but I’ll never stop being adorable,” Connor giggled, placing a kiss on Jude’s cheek.

 

“Okay fine,” Jude exhaled, relaxing into Connor’s embrace. “Do you really think it’ll be worth explaining why we’re dressed up as unicorns at every house though?”

 

“We only have to explain if they ask, and if they do ask, they’ll probably find it cute,” Connor shrugged, pulling Jude back so they were lying side by side on the bed.

 

“You really love Halloween, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Connor answered.

 

“Any reason why?”

 

“I—well, it’s kind of stupid, but my best childhood memories are of going trick-or-treating with my parents,” Connor replied softly. “You know, before the divorce.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense.  Hey, shouldn’t we be planning our costumes, now that we know what they are?” Jude questioned.

 

“Maybe,” Connor said.  “But I’d much rather do this right now,” he continued, pressing his lips to Jude’s.

 

“Mmmm,” Jude sighed contentedly.  “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

“Connorrrrrr,” Jude whined, examining his costume as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.  “I look ridiculous!”

 

“Nah babe, you look cute,” Connor cooed, bounding into the room, looking Jude up and down.

 

“Okay never mind, you look more ridiculous,” Jude snickered. Jude was decked head to toe in blue (blue of course, being their color) with a plastic horn secured to the top of his head like a party hat.  It was actually a pretty lazy costume, but Jude didn’t really to care to put too much effort into it.  He was only really doing this for Connor’s sake anyway.  Connor on the other hand, had put a lot of effort (or at least money) into his, considering he was in a unicorn onesie, complete with a hood and horn.

 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Connor smirked, grabbing Jude’s hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“I love that you’re a dork but uh—I don’t know that I love this,” Jude replied, continuing to giggle uncontrollably.

 

“Maybe it’ll grow on you,” Connor shrugged, gently leading Jude out the door.

 

“Well look at you two,” Stef chuckled as they came hand in hand down the stairs. “Connor never does anything halfway, does he?”

 

“Not really,” Jude replied, smiling as he shook his head gently. At that moment, Lena came around the corner, snapping pictures using her phone.  “Mama!” Jude griped, reaching up to cover his face with his hands.

 

“Come on Jude,” Lena implored.  “It’s our babies’ first Halloween together!  We just want some pictures to remember it by.”

 

Connor blushed at the implication that he was also one of Stef and Lena’s “babies.”

 

“Mama, I look dumb!  I _don’t_ want to remember it.”

 

“Oh my god, you actually did it!” Mariana shrieked from the top of the stairs. Jude cringed as she came rushing down to them.  “I thought you were just joking!”

 

“Well, we weren’t,” Jude answered quietly.

 

“If you thought Judicorn was going to go away, after this, it’s definitely not ever going to now,” Mariana laughed, stepping around them as she went into the living room.

 

“Now you two have fun,” Lena instructed once she was past, quickly giving both of them a hug.

 

“And be safe loves.  If there’s any trouble at all, call us,” Stef added.

 

“We will mom,” Jude mumbled, using Connor’s hand to draw him out of the front door.

 

“And be back before 8:00!” Lena shouted as they closed the door behind them.

 

“Sooooo, now what?” Jude mused, rocking back and forth on his toes.

 

“So we go door to door to get candy!” Connor grinned, taking off down the sidewalk towards the next-door neighbors.  Jude chortled, shook his head, and followed after his boyfriend.

* * *

 

“So what are you guys exactly?” Taylor asked.  Jude and Connor had run into her while they were trick-or-treating and they had decided to go on together.  Taylor was wearing only mouse ears as her costume (“I’m a mouse, duh,” she had giggled when they asked, feeling overly proud of her Mean Girls reference).  Right now they were walking from one neighborhood to the next.

 

“Unicorns, duh!” Connor replied as if her question was the stupidest one he’d ever heard (which, to be fair, it was _very_ obvious what their costumes were).

 

“No, no, I got that,” Taylor rolled her eyes.  “I want to know why.”

 

Jude looked at Connor with a stricken look on his face, hoping Connor wouldn’t say anything; Taylor would never let him live it down if she found out. But the smirk on Connor’s lips told Jude that Connor was not going to pass up the chance to tell her.

 

“Judicorn,” Connor stated simply.

 

“Judicorn,” Taylor repeated, eyes narrowing on Jude in mischief.

 

“I hate you,” Jude whispered, positioning himself on the other side of Connor, away from Taylor.

 

“Well, guess who’s never getting called by their real name again, _Judicorn_?” Taylor sniggered, grinning at Jude slyly.

 

“God, I really hate you all.”

 

“Oh come on Judicorn, don’t be like that,” Taylor begged gleefully.

 

“I’m going to get you back for this somehow,” Jude muttered as they walked up to the next house, thankful for the interruption it was going to provide.

 

“Trick-or-treat!” they all hailed as the door to the house opened.

 

“My my, look at you all,” the old lady who answered the door chuckled as she dropped some candy in their bags (they had two: one for Taylor, one for Jude and Connor to share).  “May I ask you gentlemen what’s the meaning of your costumes?”

 

“Cough Judicorn cough,” Taylor said, earning a glare from Jude.

 

“It’s an inside joke,” Jude explained feebly.  “M-my nickname at home is J-Judicorn.”

 

“Well isn’t that adorable!  This young lady over here must be lucky to have you as their boyfriend,” she commented. Jude scrunched up his face in confusion; he and Connor were the ones wearing matching costumes.  How could this lady get the assumption that he and Taylor were together from that?

 

“Ha, I wish,” Taylor snorted.  “But I’m not either of their girlfriend’s.  Instead I’ve gotten permanently stuck playing third wheel.”

 

“I see,” she said flatly, her face twitching as she tried to conceal her scowl. “Good night to you all,” she finished, quickly closing the door.

 

“Well that was uh—awkward,” Jude remarked as Taylor and Connor burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Yeah, can you imagine us actually dating?” Taylor howled, resting her hands on her knees to brace her body as Connor slung his arm around Jude, leaning on him for support.

 

“Yeah, you two are too alike,” Connor interjected.  “You’d probably end up killing each other!”

 

“And uh, no offense Taylor, but no thanks,” Jude scowled.

 

“None taken.  I can understand picking him over me when he’s a freaking Greek god.”

 

“Yeah, not sure how I managed that one,” Jude replied honestly.

 

“It’s not like you had to do much.  He had heart eyes for you since day one,” Taylor shrugged.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Connor blushed, averting his eyes to stare at the sidewalk.

 

“He was soooo obviously smitten,” Taylor added.

 

“Now that really is adorable,” Jude responded softly, leaning over and gently pressing a kiss to Connor’s lips.

 

“Ugh, can you two be disgustingly cute somewhere else?” Taylor groaned, taking off and walking towards the next house without them. Jude and Connor both giggled when they broke the kiss, sprinting to catch up with her.

* * *

 

“Mmkay, so let’s split this up,” Connor declared later, when they were back at the house, dumping their pillowcase of candy on the kitchen table.

 

“So this is mine,” Jude smirked, taking about ¾ of the pile and sliding it to his end of the table, “and the rest is yours.”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Connor protested, trying to move some of Jude’s pile to his.

 

“Hey, we only got most this candy because I’m adorable,” Jude teased playfully, giving Connor his own puppy dog eyes.  “I should get at least more than half!”

 

“Nuh-uh, that’s not how it works!” Connor griped, whining like a five year-old child.

 

“So you’re saying I’m not adorable then?” Jude asked, struggling to keep his lips downturned as he jokingly tormented his boyfriend.

 

“Oh babe, you’re the _most_ adorable,” Connor quickly answered, cupping Jude’s cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. While their lips were connected, Connor reached over a grabbed a handful of candy.  Jude pulled away when the wrappers crinkled up against the table, lightly shoving Connor back.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair either!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war my dear,” Connor giggled.   Jude picked up a Snickers fun size bar and chucked it at him in retaliation.

 

“That’s mine now,” Connor said, taking the piece and dropping it on his pile. “You wanna throw more at me?”

 

“No,” Jude huffed, crossing his arms since his “revenge” had failed.

 

They went back and forth playfully for a few minutes before eventually splitting the candy up evenly and hauling it all to Jude’s room before racing back down the stairs to get settled in on the couch to watch movies (Connor was staying the night since it was a Saturday).

 

“So, watcha wanna watch?” Jude asked, sprawling out on the cushions and taking up the whole couch.  Connor stuck his tongue out at him for that before squeezing in between Jude and the back of the couch, snuggling up into his side and pulling a blanket over them as Jude picked up the remote and started up Netflix.

 

“Well it’s Halloween!  Let’s watch a horror movie,” Connor answered enthusiastically.

 

“I—I don’t know about that,” Jude replied hesitantly, staring at Connor blankly.

 

“If you get scared, I promise I’ll be right here,” Connor cooed like he was talking to a small child.

 

“Alright fine, as long as you don’t ever talk to me with that voice again,” Jude rolled his eyes as he scrolled through the titles.

* * *

 

By now, Jude didn’t remember what movie they had picked; all he knew was that the plot was so predictable that it was laughable.  Jude couldn’t help but chuckle at the lead characters’ stupidity, since they were in this mess by their own doing.  So Jude wasn’t bothered by the movie in the slightest.

 

Connor, on the other hand, was practically flipping out. Jude could feel him trembling against his side, and every so often, Connor would burrow his head into Jude’s chest.

 

“Connor, do you want to watch something else?” Jude asked gently, stroking Connor’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“W-what? N-no I’m g-good,” Connor stuttered, even as he hugged Jude tighter to his body.

 

“Really? Are you sure?  Because we can always—”

 

“Really Jude, I’m okay,” Connor said after taking a deep breath, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Okay,” Jude conceded, turning his eyes back to the screen.

 

A few minutes later, during a particularly intense scene, the main villain of the movie appeared, his entire face taking up the whole screen very suddenly. Connor let out a short shriek that was quickly muffled by Jude’s shirt.

 

“Turn it off, turn it off!” he pleaded as he dug his head into Jude’s torso. Jude did so rapidly before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, rubbing small circles into Connor’s back soothingly as Connor’s entire body fluttered.

 

“You’re alright Connor,” Jude whispered, brushing his lips against Connor’s temple.  “It’s just a movie, okay?”

 

Jude repeated that over and over until Connor shuddering slowed and his muscles started to relax.

 

“It was a stupid idea,” Connor mumbled.  “I hate horror movies.  They make me terrified and you didn’t even flinch.  Now you’re going to think I’m some kind of wimp.”

 

“Maybe you are,” Jude shrugged.  “But I don’t care, cause you’re my wimp.  Besides, I actually really liked doing this.  It’s nice having you cuddled up into me.”

 

“Thanks,” Connor yawned, his eyes flickering shut as he rested his head back on Jude’s chest.  “And I like doing this too.”

 

“Yeah, but I think we should watch something else now,” Jude chuckled.

 

“Connor?” Jude asked when he didn’t reply.  He looked down, finding that Connor had fallen asleep.

 

“Night babe,” Jude said quietly, squeezing Connor gently and placing a kiss on the top of his head before turning on _A New Hope_.


End file.
